Loving the Enemy
by Comet96
Summary: "God damn it, what it is with you Weasley woman and your feisty behaviour?" "I'd rather be a blood-traitor than a preppy little rich git that follows orders from a heartless snake!" Alyssa Hadley Mai Weasley, not an actual blooded Weasley, but as good as. Born the same day as Ginny, her adoptive twin. She will change the path that was set for her enemy and it's because of love.
1. LTE - Chapter 1

"Alyssa what did you do?" Neville Longbottom asked as I came into the common battered black and blue. He was sitting around the fire with his fellow seventh years Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown and Parvati and Padma Patil as well as my fellow sixth ears Ginny Weasley, Colin Creevey, Violet Carry, Claire St. James and Louise Caine. Of course considering the situation we were in during this time it was no surprise for me to hear those words coming out of Neville's mouth. It was currently half-way through my sixth year at Hogwarts, not the best time to be going to this wizarding school. We were in the middle of a war and instead of Hogwarts being to safe place it had been the war was now reaching us considering that there were Deatheaters teaching here. The Carrows were the teachers that taught Muggle Studies and Defence Against the Dark Arts, instead of the intended lessons; it was the opposite way round. We got taught how useless muggles were and in replace of learning defence against dark spells we got taught the dark spells.

After I had stepped into the common room Ginny jumped to her feet and rushed to me and dragged me to the chair she had been sitting on. "Alyssa Hadley Mai Weasley, you better answer Neville right now!" she demanded giving me that look that clearly showed that she wasn't fooling around. Now you may have noticed my last name Weasley'. No, I wasn't a Weasley, but I was indeed adopted by the Weasley's. My parents and the Weasley's had known each other or a fair amount of time when they were younger and had then been in Hogwarts together, my mother a couple of years behind Molly. Although there was a gap between my mother and Molly's age they were still very good friends and stuck by each other over the years. My mum had me the exact same day that Molly had Ginny; both came out with red hair and shining blue eyes only an hour's gap between us, leaving Ginny that hour older. We were brought up together and seeing as we lived two hills over from the Weasley's there was never any time that wasn't spent with them. I remember the day that everything turned bad, I was five at the time and couldn't understand what was going on. Bill, who was sixteen at the time had understood and explained to me that my parents wouldn't be coming to pick me up from the Weasley's as the had gone to sleep for a very long time. Molly and Arthur had wanted to be the ones to explain to me that my parents had been killed, but had been to distraught at the time and never came round to explaining the whole thing properly until I had asked them what had exactly happened on my sixteenth birthday a few months before now.

"I was ambushed by the seventh year Slytherin's." I explained running my hand through the tangled curls that ran all the way down to my hips. Seamus stood up from his seat, making his way over to use and handed me a tissue as well as the rest of his chocolate frogs. I gave him a small smile as I bit the head off the first frog.

"Why did they do that?" Neville asked sitting on the arm of my chair, checking the bruises on my face as I continued to eat the chocolate frogs.

"They were picking on some second year Hufflepuff that had got lost from the Library. I told them to pick on someone their own size and they ended up beating me instead." I muttered to everyone in the common room that still had the guts to stay up after nine, which really only left the seventh, sixth and a few fifth years. "You know what I found funny about the situation?" This caught everyone's attention.

"No please do enlighten us as to what could be funny about you being beaten up by Slytherin's!" Ginny demanded glaring at me thinking it would scare me, but after growing up with her I wasn't scared in the slightest.

"The funny thing was that they used muggle violence to solve their problems, aren't they meant to be killing off the muggles as it is their belief that all muggles and mud-bloods are worthless and a waste of space? So why use muggle violence?" I stated simple making a few people (Seamus and Dean) smile as they stuffed their faces with food. Lavender looked over at me, her eyes wide.

"You said that to them didn't you? That's why you look so bad!" she exclaimed bringing her hands up to cover her mouth as a sob broke out. Lavender had turned into the mother hen since school started this year. Gone was the old Lavender and here was the new and more emotional mother hen Lavender. I was about to open my mouth and reply, when I was beaten by Neville.

"You know not to provoke them Alyssa. How many times do you think you can continue doing that without finding the consequences?" Neville pressed letting his 'I am older than you' voice come out.

"Look Neville, you may be the leader of the DA now, which means you are in charge, but that doesn't mean I have to stop fighting in what I believe in!" I snapped jumping from my seat and rushing out of the common room to get away from everyone.

oOoOo

I had been walking around the castle for over an hour, hiding in secret passages when teachers and prefects were wondering round, before I ended up walking into someone. I had just hidden from Parkinson and Goyle as they made their way around on Prefect duty and had decided I was a little peckish and started to make my way down to the first floor. It was on the fifth floor corridor that I bumped into the said person, I had just turned to corner looking at the floor rather than in front of me when I was no longer on my feet, but on my bum. I looked up at the person I had crashed into hoping it wasn't a teacher or a prefect, when I caught sight of the pale face and white blond hair. I frowned at the boy standing in front of me as he looked down, waiting for some sort of apology.

"I'm not apologizing if that's what you are waiting for Malfoy!" I spat as I pushed myself off the floor, giving him a look of disgust and attempted to walk past him. I say attempted because as my shoulder barged against his, he grabbed hold of my waist and pushed me up against the wall, pinning me between him and the wall. "Let go off me!"

"What are you doing out so late Weasley?" Malfoy asked as he pushed himself closer to me, placing his arms on either side of my head.

"Why are you even in school Malfoy? Didn't you drop out end of last year? Oh are you here for a quick shag with Parkinson? Well I'm sorry to inform you that she's off with Goyle probably giving him a blow job right now." I sneered, doing a great impersonation of Malfoy and many of the Slytherin's as I tried to push him off of me. He just stared at me with his grey-blue eyes trying to intimidate me with his cold look, but the thing that he didn't know and many other people didn't know was that I had actually formed a crush on Malfoy over the years. Yes what was a Weasley doing liking a Malfoy in a way that would seem unbelievable? Trust me I was still trying to figure it out and I had liked the boy for three years. I think it was one of those things that I couldn't help, I was attracted to him and my body told me that whenever I saw him, very much like it was doing now. My body had heated up since being in his presence and had started tingling ever since he touched me. Not wanting him to be able to figure out these feelings I held towards him I attempted to push him away from me to stop the feelings.

"God damn it, what it is with you Weasley woman and your feisty behaviour?" he asked grabbing my arms and pinning them above my head stopping me from moving.

"For your information I'm not a blood Weasley!" I stated trying to escape from his hold again, but he had a firm grip on my arms, which weren't moving so I brought one of my legs up ready to knee him in the balls when he felt the movement of my leg moving and stopped my movements before any damage could be done. He had removed one of his hands from mine held above my head and lowered it to the bottom of my hips and pushed me up and pushed himself forward so I had no choice but to wrap my legs around his hips to keep myself from falling. "What the hell do you think you are doing you ferret!"

"Don't you dare call me a ferret you blood-traitor!" he snapped gripping onto my wrists so tightly that I couldn't feel them anymore. As he did this the new information I had been given over the summer holiday's popped back into my head making my feelings towards Malfoy very foggy.

"I'd rather be a blood-traitor than a preppy little rich git that follows orders from a heartless snake!" I fired back spiting in his face. He didn't look impressed with what I said and he made that clear by the sneer planted on his face.

"What do you have against me Weasley?" he asked clearly getting pissed off with my attitude towards him. Malfoy basically had most of the students at Hogwarts at his feet either there out of fear or some sort of admiration or loyalty. I had a reason to hate a part of him and it wasn't because he was some spoilt rich Slytherin, no my reason ran deeper than that. I had just forgotten that reason when I first bumped into him, but now I was remembering it clearly and it pissed me off.

"It's not you I have a problem with; it's who you're related to." I admitted not liking the feeling it gave me when I said I didn't have a problem with him as I knew that the feeling I had for him were still alive no matter how much I had been hurt.

"What's wrong with my family? You don't even know them." He growled showing that he actually had feelings and they were currently directed towards his family.

"I know enough! Do you actually know them Malfoy? All the bad things your father has done?" I shouted, not really caring if we were caught right now at the end of the day I would be the one getting into trouble not him.

"Don't you dare speak a word about my father. You don't know anything; you're just a girl who doesn't understand what's going on!" he snapped truly looking like he had lost all the patience he first had.

"He killed my parents! Did he ever tell you that?" I screamed knowing that the tears were now steaming down my face. This was the first time that I had spoken and admitted those words. When I was first told I ignored the new information I had been given and just kept believing that they had both fallen asleep and were never waking up that way I could be happy thinking they didn't have to suffer through any pain. At my scream Malfoy dropped me from his hold taking a step back causing me to fall to the floor as the sobs broke through making me crumble on the floor.

"I- I didn't know. I'm sor-sorry, I'm sorry." I heard he whisper quietly as I cried to myself. I don't know how long I was crying before I felt his arms around me as he lifted me up before placing me on his lap. At that exact moment it didn't feel like I had betrayed everyone because I was sat with the enemy as he held me while I cried. No, at that moment I felt safe and comforted as he held me and let me cry into his chest and part of me felt happy that he was actually feeling something towards me that wasn't hate. We must have been there for half an hour before I managed to stop crying and had gotten some control of myself. I lifted my head from his chest and looked up at his face, looking into his eyes. There was an emotion in his eyes that I wasn't entirely sure what it was, but I was intrigued to find out what it was and maybe it was the intrigued part of me that made me lean in and kiss him. I didn't have time to think about it because he kissed me back and things got heated really quickly between us and when he stood and dragged me off to what I thought was an empty classroom I followed him without thinking of the consequences. I was just happy to be getting some sort of response from the boy that had ignored me emotionally throughout my life.


	2. LTE - Chapter 2

The figures tickling my hips woke me up from my comfortable and relaxing sleep. When my eyes adjusted to the dim light I realised I was in a room I had never been to and didn't know who it belonged to. I closed my eyes remember what I had done yesterday, beaten by the Slytherin's, yelled at by Ginny and Neville, crashing into Malfoy, yelling at him, kissing him, sleeping with him, wait sleeping with him? My eyes shot open as the memories came back to me and I soon realised that I was indeed in a king size bed and through the dim lights I could make out the emerald colour of the décor. As I was going over these things in my mind I felt arms drop around my stomach and pull me closer, burying their head into my neck. Great I actually did sleep with Malfoy, it wasn't just some messed up nightmare I had had. Yes I did say before that I had feelings for Malfoy, but that did not mean that I actually though anything was going to happen and if it did and my family found out, which they were bound to considering their size, I would surely be killed. I turned around in his embrace trying to wake him up with my movement so it wouldn't be too hard for me to get out of his room and escape back to the Gryffindor tower. It was only when I turned that I was reminded of the activities we did last night as I felt our naked bodies rub together, getting a reaction out of him. This of course woke him up and it was amusing to watch as the shock filtered across his face when he realised what had happened.

"For god's sake why did I have to sleep with a Weasley?" he moaned as he threw one of his hands over his face hiding his eyes.

"Excuse me it's not like I begged or asked you to sleep with me. As a matter of fact you were the one who brought me to your room and indicated that you wanted to sleep with me! If you were the last person alive and I had to sleep with you to produce more of our species I would pass." I snapped untangling myself from him and attempting to climb out of his bed.

"You've already slept with me so it wouldn't be anything different in the future would it?" he muttered making me stop in my place. "And from what I could remember you actually enjoyed it if your screams were anything to go by."

"Why you filthy piece of shit, I didn't scream out from the enjoyment thank you very much." I replied standing up from the bed, not caring that I was standing naked in front of him allowing him to goggle at me.

"Oh Draco, please, please yes that's it, oh god." He said in a shrilly voice trying to impersonate me. I blushed furiously as he made fun of me. It was when he pulled his arm down to peek at me from under his arm that I flew at him, crashing on top of him allowing myself to hit him over the head.

"You are such a liar Malfoy, why would I ever say anything like that to you?" I mumbled as I hit him over the head. He grabbed hold of my wrist like he had done yesterday and rolled over so he was on top of me and had the power. "You are such a fer…" I started but was cut off by his lips as they crashed down on mine. Something in me made me relax as his lips pressed against me and I lost all the fight held in my body. It must have been the part of me that liked him. That was my heart and it currently wasn't listening to my brain.

"This is so wrong." He whispered as he trailed kisses down my neck to my breasts. I nodded letting out a shaky breath as he kissed his way over my breasts and back up to my lips. This was completely wrong and was going against everything the both of us had been brought up to believe, but it felt so right. "Your brothers are going to kill me."

"Just don't tell anyone then." I whispered back between kisses as my hands trailed up and down his back.

"Whatever, I don't care." He muttered before placing himself at my entrance, teasing me a little before he entered into my core and made love to me once again.

oOoOo

"I'm not going to tell anyone about this." I muttered to him as I pulled on my clothes and straightened my hair out with my fingers. I looked over my shoulder at him as he got dressed as well. He gave me a look which suggested that he didn't believe me. "Why would I tell anyone? I mean who would I tell that wouldn't see me as a traitor?"

"It's okay Alyssa, I wasn't expecting you to go around saying you slept with me." he muttered in defeat as he pulled on his shirt and buttoning it up. I sighed as I crawled across the bed towards him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Look Draco, I'm not good at this sort of thing, but I do know that there is something between us. Yes it may be hate seeing as our families don't get on, but there must be something more than that otherwise we would have never slept together. It would be completely understandable if feelings were going to produce between us now. It may even bring out feelings that could have been there before, but were hidden under what we thought was hate." I muttered as I played with his hair looking into his eyes. "I must admit I always found you attractive." I added watching as a small smile grew on his face.

"You did?" he asked raising his eyebrows earning a nod from me. "I always saw you as the forbidden one you know, the one that everyone wants, but no one gets. I might have also have been another way to get at your brother seeing as you're his little sister and you are off boundaries from every walking male." He muttered capturing my lips in his again before pulling back and kissing my forehead. "I should get you out of here and to your common room before breakfast starts." I nodded in agreement before looking over at the clock. It was only six O'clock, but since the Carrows had been teaching here and they had become deputy heads they had changed the rules, so breakfast now started at six-thirty and lessons started at seven-thirty. It had all changed and the students hated it, everyone had to get p an hour early and instead of starting lessons at nine, they started at eight and finished earlier in the day, but the times for the evening had changed as well and curfew was earlier in the night at eight.

"I won't make it back in time so I'll just walk down to the Great hall." I muttered slipping on my plimsolls and straightened my tie, before allowing him to lead me to the door.

"You are so hot." He muttered as he followed my out of his room causing me to smile all the way down to the Great hall.

oOoOo

"Where the hell have you been all night?" Ginny whispered in a demanding voice as I dropped into the seat next to her. I gave her a look as I spooned oatmeal into my bowl before adding sugar.

"I slept in the room of requirement, by the time I had calmed down and made my way back to the common room the fat lady was asleep and you know how she gets." I replied letting the lies fly of my tongue without any problem. I was a good liar, but it did hurt that I could lie so easy to my best friend, who was practically my sister.

"I thought you had been caught by the Carrows and sent down to the dungeons for punishment." She muttered eating her bacon and toast giving me a look that suggested that this conversation wasn't finished. We sat in silence, just like the rest of the students (another rule; no speaking) until Seamus, Neville and Dean moved from their seats and directly in front of us.

"Did you see?" Dean asked as he filled his bowl with oatmeal again. I looked at him and frowned not knowing what he was talking about. Neville seeing the look that I was giving him and probably the same one Ginny was giving Dean explained.

"Malfoy's here and it's not just for a few days this time. Apparently he's here for the rest of the month until Christmas break comes round." He stated picking at his toast.

"How do you know?" I asked playing with my food not looking at him. I felt everyone staring at me, but I didn't say anything just waited for a reply.

"The Slytherin's were talking about it this morning." Seamus replied sounding uncomfortable with the silence that had grown around the five of use. "Ally are you okay now?" he added softly not sure if I was in a bad mood still.

"Yes I'm okay Seamus, you don't have to worry." I looked up and gave him a small smile before turning to Neville. "I'm sorry about yesterday." I whispered giving him a small smile as well.

"It's okay I should know not to have a go at you Weasley girls, what with your tempers." He replied giving me his lopsided grin as he reached across the table and squeezed my hand in a friendly manor. As he did this there was a loud crash from the other side of the hall catching everyone's attention. The seventh year Slytherin's were surrounded by smoke and could hardly be seen through the cloud, but could certainly be seen.

"It was those blood-traitor Gryffindor's!" Parkinson shouted in her shrilly voice. I looked over at Seamus who was attempting to hide his laughter, but was failing.

"What did you do?" I asked as a small smile formed on my face. It was always a pleasure to see the Slytherin's being pranked and it was a delight to get to laugh these days.

"Umm, you know tried to not blow anything up." He replied winking at Lavender as she and the Patil twins sat down on the female side of the table. Another rule set by the Carrows, females and male may not sit next to each other while eating or in class unless directed to. Of course Seamus' laughing caused the Carrows to look in our direction and they instantly knew that we were connected to the Slytherin prank. Alecto made her way towards us stopping directly behind me her wand already out and I knew there was going to be trouble.

"Care to explain what is going on little Weasley?" she asked and I knew she was talking to me seeing as I was the youngest Weasley to be at Hogwarts. I didn't bother answering her, but just continued to eat my breakfast feeling the eyes of everyone on me. It was when I was pulled up from my seat by my hair that my ignorance towards Alecto had pissed her off. A small whimper escaped my mouth from the sudden pain and at the sound Ginny made to jump from her seat but Lavender stopped her already knowing I could handle my own if needed. "I want everyone to know that threating and attacking Slytherin's is against the rules and anyone caught doing so will find themselves in the hardest punishment held at this school. Let little Weasley be a lesson to all of those that go against the rules." She spat as she dragged me out of the Great hall leaving my friends and the other three houses in an uproar.

"Silence or you will all be expected to stay in the dungeons!" snapped Amycus as his sister left the hall with me.

"Oh I'm going to have fun torturing you little Weasley." Alecto chortled as she started to drag me towards the dungeons.

"Alecto let me do the honor of torturing Weasley, on behalf of the seventh year Slytherin's." a cold voice interrupted as they stepped out of the shadows and presented themselves. Draco sneered at me waiting for a reply from Alecto as she stood and thought about this carefully. "After all I'm sure you would rather be a part of the torture of those Gryffindor's that have started to fight back in the Great hall or would you rather Amycus have all the fun?" he asked trying to sway her decision.

"Make sure she learns her lesson." She muttered sourly as she grudgingly pushed me towards Draco, who grabbed my arm before I could fall.

"I will take her to my chambers and mark my words if I am interrupted while she's there I won't be happy." He shouted after her as she made to go back into the Great hall. She continued walking making it look like she didn't her him, but by the way her shoulders dropped in disappointment it was clear she understood him. "Let me get you out of here before something else happens." He whispered to me before leading me back to his room.


	3. LTE - Chapter 3

I was sitting in the small common room that was part of Draco's chambers when he came in from the portrait hole with an amused smile plastered on his face. It had been three days since the Great hall incident and I had been secluded in Draco's chambers the entire time.

"What's got you so happy?" I asked intrigued to find out seeing as he told me he was going to a meeting with Snape and I didn't really understand what could have been so important to make him this happy. He flopped down on the sofa next to me before lying down and resting his head in my lap. "I'm sure your meeting with Snape couldn't have been that fun."

"Oh it wasn't, it was extremely boring. He just wanted to know how long I would be keeping you in my chambers and what I was actually doing to torture you." He looked up at me and raised his hand, stroking my cheek with his fingers before carrying on. "I think he knows the truth between us, he's very perceptive and it un-nerves me knowing he possibly knows." he stated dragging his hand down from my cheek to my neck, tracing his fingers in patterns along the curve that met my shoulder.

"I wouldn't worry too much if I were you Draco, just forget about it and live in the moment." I whispered leaning down and kissing him lightly before pulling back and giving him a small smile. "You still didn't explain to me why you were smiling before you came in here." He gave me this cheeky smile as I mentioned this before shaking his head slightly, closing his eyes.

"I walked passed your sister on the way back, don't worry she's okay," he quickly added knowing I would ask him before he could continue. "She was very persistent in her belief that I had taken your virtue by raping you seeing as I'm the type of pureblood that would do that during torture of a sixteen year old witch. Those were your sister's words, not mine." He muttered opening his eyes to peek at me. I knew my eyebrows were furrowed, but I didn't know what emotions would be showing in my eyes. "Well that is something to expect from Ginny, she really doesn't like you so I wouldn't get to upset or angered by what she says." I replied knowing that Ginny was the type of person to try and get a raise out of someone especially Draco.

"You know I would love to see the expression on her face when she finds out that you willingly slept with me and I didn't have to rape you." He wondered as he lifted himself up from the sofa before taking the charms book from my hand and throwing it on the floor and leading me to his room.

OOoOo

"Draco, you can't possible expect me to stay here any longer!" I shouted as I watched him dress into his uniform. I had been in his chambers for the last two weeks! No I wasn't exaggerating on the amount of time I had been stuck in the same four rooms; I had actually been in his chambers for the last two weeks. I haven't spoken to anyone apart from Draco and I knew that Ginny was worried about me now. "Can't you just let me go back to my own common room? Or at least let me speak to people besides you." I whined, yes I was whining, but you would be in the same position as me if you had to stay in a secluded space for two weeks.

"We've been over this Alyssa, I'm not letting you out here until it is safe for you." He answered back as he threw his books into his bag giving me a look that meant business.

"Safe? Safe from what Draco, do you plan on keeping me here until the war is over? If that is your intention I could be in here for a very long time!" I shouted glaring at him the other side of his bed.

"I'm trying to do what's best for you or do you not remember me saying I cared about you?"

"I don't care Malfoy! You can't keep me here against my will!" I snapped through my teeth, clenching my fists by my side trying not to launch myself over the bed and hit him.

"I will keep you here if it's going to keep you safe Alyssa." He muttered trying not to be as loud as I was, but I still heard the anger in his voice.

"You don't know me Malfoy! I'm not yours and that means I have a free will! I can control my own life and I don't need a pureblooded twat to decide how I live my life!" I yelled looking for the closest thing to throw at him, which happened to be his alarm clock. I watched in amazement as he stood there looking at me and didn't move as the clock hit him in the face, hitting his nose, which started to pour out with blood.

"What the hell is your problem Weasley!" he groaned holding his hands to his nose as he glared at me. I gave him a look which clearly showed that I didn't care about him at the moment.

"What the hell is your problem Malfoy?" I fired back before walking out of the room and launching myself on the sofa as I buried my head into the pillows and screamed.

I was lying there for a few minutes trying to hear what Malfoy was doing in his room, but couldn't hear anything so I just continued to lie there with my face buried into the pillow going over the things I yelled at him. It was a lie when I said he didn't know me seeing as we had really gotten to know each other over the last two weeks. He had stayed in his chambers with me for the whole two weeks just to keep me company. We had spent those two weeks getting to know each other, he asked me questions and I answered and he would reply to the questions I asked him. When we weren't talking we were studying or spending the time in his bed getting to know each other in a more intimate way. Those feelings I had had for him the last three years seemed to grow and the arguments we got into tended to make me upset and half the time he found me either crying or close to crying as I hid in the bathroom. We had grown as some sort of couple during those two weeks and he was acting like the over-protective boyfriend, but I didn't know what we actually were to each other.

"I'm sorry okay." Were the soft words that flew to me as I watched the flames from the fire through heavy eyes. I opened my eyes and lifted my head off the sofa and looked at Draco as he stood between his room and the common room. I nodded my head softly showing him I understood, but wasn't ready to apologise back to him. He walked over and kneeled on the floor in front of me, taking my hands in his. "Look Alyssa, you may not see it, but I really do care about you and I don't want you to get hurt. The Carrows would immediately try and get you in detention so they could torture until you beg for your end. Is it so bad for me to want to keep you safe until I know they won't hurt you?" he asked as his thumbs stroked my hands in a comforting way. I nodded slightly looking down at him with a small smile plastered on my features.

"Draco what are we to each other?" I whispered looking away from his eyes as I asked him. It had been playing on my mind ever since he had saved me from Alecto's near torture and I had wanted to ask him before, but hadn't found the confidence to do so. We had spent enough time getting to know each other and more than enough time in the bedroom, but we had never talked about what we meant to each other until now.

"Well I know that you're more than a friend to me and I care for you deeply." He replied choosing his words carefully as if not to hurt my feelings.

"Would you want to pursue with a relationship if things were different in the world?" I asked him still not bothering to look at him, not wanting to see his face as I knew I would end up in tears.

"If things were different yes." He muttered sounding regretful as he did so. I looked at him then hiding my emotions, but knowing I was close to tears.

"If you feel that way then you can't keep me here. We have no proper relationship Draco, we may care about each other deeply, but you won't go any further to make this a relationship and I don't want to be stuck just being the way we are." I wept, not actually crying, but I knew I would be in a moment. I looked him right in the eyes before saying my next words. "Draco let me go now before it's too late and you can't let go." He looked upset and if I was going by the expression in his eyes angry. He stood up quickly from the floor and moved away from me towards the portrait hole.

"If you want to leave then go, I'm not going to stop you!" he said through his teeth, biting his tongue as if he was trying to stop himself from shouting. I got up from the sofa, making my way towards him and the portrait hole getting ready to leave and go back to the Gryffindor tower. "I couldn't have expected more from a blood-traitor!" he hissed as I walked passed him on my way out. I stopped breathing at the harsh words he spat at me as I left; I turned my head and was met by a disgusted look plastered on his face as if it had been there ever since we spoke. I turned back away from him and practically ran to the tower and into my cold bed and cried until I feel asleep.

OOoOo

"Alyssa!" was what woke me and I had only just opened my eyes before my vision was blurred by Ginny's red hair. She had dropped herself on me and was currently smothering me with a tight hug. "Oh thank Merlin, are you okay did Malfoy hurt you?" she asked as she searched my body for any signs of harm. At the mention of Draco I burst into tears once again still not able to get over the last thing he said to me and the way he looked at me. "Oh Lyssa what did he do?" I shook my head signalling that I didn't want to talk about it and she understood and just wrapped me in her arms and lay with me until I fell asleep.

OOoOo

When I woke the sun was starting to break over the forest and shine into the sixth year girl's dormitory. I looked around and found that all the other girls were still asleep and at first I wondered why and then I remembered; it was Saturday and this Saturday was a Hogsmeade trip. The clock on my bedside table read 7:30 and it made me smile at how the girls were still in bed whereas all the other years would already be up and rushing to get ready. This would be the last Hogsmeade trip until we come back next year and seeing as it was only two weeks till Christmas I better get my presents today. I climbed out of bed slowly making sure my movements wouldn't wake any of the other girls. I didn't feel like being around anyone anymore, I wasn't pulling myself away from anyone; I just didn't feel the need to be in their company today. They would be all cheery and enjoying their day and I wasn't feeling up to that. It had only been two days since the Draco incident and I was feeling the outcome of breaking whatever relationship we had started through those two weeks.

After I had dressed and brushed my hair I dropped back onto my bed to collect the things I was going to be carrying with me today. I grabbed my money bag from my dresser draw and threw it into my bag as well as placing my wand in there. I quickly grabbed a piece of parchment to write a note to Ginny.

_Ginny, don't worry just decided to leave for Hogsmeade early. I'll meet you at the Three Broomstick at 1ish to have lunch. Don't worry I'll be okay. Love you Alyssa. _

OOoOo

I had collected all my presents and was just wondering around when I suddenly turned a corner and bumped into someone. I looked up and met the eyes that I was dreading looking into again. I gave him a glare and bumped passed him, keeping my head down. I didn't get very far as he grabbed hold of my arm to stop me from going any further than I already had. He took in a deep breath as if he was going to say something and it was going to take a lot of time to say it so not wanting to hear it, I yanked my arm out of his hand and continued walking.

"Alyssa!" he shouted trying to get my attention. He got my attention alright I just wasn't go to turn around and give him the satisfaction.

After the confrontation between Draco and myself I quickly made my way back into the castle avoiding all students and staff at all costs. In my haste back to the castle I completely forgot about the time and forgot that I had to meet Ginny at the Three Broomsticks for lunch. If I was to remember that then I would have realised it would cause a lot of trouble in the future.


	4. LTE - Chapter 4

"Alyssa stop right now!" was the shout I heard as I made my way up the first floor stairs. I looked behind me to see Draco running to keep up with me. I knew he would do something like this. Why was it so important for him to speak with me?

"Leave me alone Draco!" I snapped at him running down a second floor corridor in hope I would lose him. Seeing as I was short and didn't have any length in my legs he easily caught up with me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and brought me back into his chest. Against my lower back I could feel _him_ there prodding against me in excitement. Did he love the thrill of a chase? I wasn't doing this for his benefit.

"Will you please stop running away from me?" he asked pulling me down a small corridor where no one ever went anymore. I could feel my heartbeat picking up speed at the thought of all the things he could do now that we were hidden and alone.

"I was running because I don't want to speak with you." I stated trying to pull away from him. I didn't want to be here with him. Draco brought his head down and it rested against the back of mine while his lips trailed down my neck in feather light kisses.

"I didn't mean what I said. I didn't want to let you go. I want you forever." He whispered turning me in his embrace so he could kiss my fully. His kiss was gentle and it showed he actually cared about me. I slowly gave in and Draco sensing my defeat took me there and then in the corridor making love to me in an unsuitable place where we could get caught.

OOoOo

Never again was I going to fall for Draco Malfoy. He used me in every way possible and after getting what he wants he just leaves me. Is that all I was to him? After using me for sex did he expect me to feel anything for him? Well the answer was going to be no.

How did I feel about being left behind after he made love to me in a corridor? I felt livid and I wanted to rip him apart and tear into him like any normal person. Why couldn't I do that? Because I still had feelings for him.

Two weeks had passed since our last encounter. He didn't speak to me after the corridor incident and I didn't speak to him either. He used me and I wasn't going to let him do it anymore.

I had far better things to think about other than that pureblood prat.

It was going to be the first Christmas without Ron. It was also going to be the first Christmas in six years without Harry or Hermione here either. This year was going to be hard on mum; it was going to be hard on everyone.

I only could hope that Ron, Harry and Hermione were safe wherever they were now and that they were thinking of us like we were thinking of them.

OOoOo

Christmas day wasn't as to be expected. Mum wasn't happy and for some reason her food didn't taste as good as it did. Fred and George tried to cheer everybody up yet they were miserable as well so that turned out to be a disaster. Ginny cried when she woke up and I knew she was thinking about last year's Christmas when Harry was here. Dad just sat there watching everyone just like I did. We were the same, not wanting to say anything but wanting to help at the same time.

The thing that made it worse was that Percy still wasn't here. It seemed to us he was working for the bad side by still working at the Ministry. Bill was staying at Shell Cottage with Fleur and Charlie was in Romania until January.

And we were being watched.

Deatheaters had been watching the house for weeks. Well that's what we had been told by Fred when we returned from Hogwarts. Mum never left the house out of fear and the boys had to do all the shopping now. There was no way to act normal. The world wasn't normal any more.

Christmas day flew by in a quite manner and to make things worse I was now ill. I'd been feeling sick for the last few days but it was only now, at the end of a terrible and miserable Christmas that I was to actually be sick. Knowing my luck, I would spend the rest of the holidays sick and then it really will be a miserable Christmas.

I wanted everything to go back to the way it was, but I knew it wouldn't.


End file.
